That's Boy Is A Paranormal?
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Berawal dari seorang pelajar baru yang mendaftar di sekolah KIHS. Murid baru bernama Naruto itu mempunyai kekuatan misterius yang membuat kagum para siswa yang melihatnya. Namun bagaimana jadinya kalau pemuda bernama Naruto itu bermaksud ingin mengambil alih sekolah dengan kekuatannya itu?. Dan bagaimana jadinya jika didetik-detik rencananya tiba-tiba ada masalah aneh datang?
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa****…**

**Halo semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Shisui Namikaze, panggil saja Shisui. Saya numpang mampir ke fandom NaruHina ya, mau bagi-bagi cerita di bulan puasa ini, hehehe.**

**Sebenarnya sih Shisui sudah punya banyak cerita yang belum complete, tetapi mau diapakan lagi, Shisui lagi mood banget ingin membuat cerita baru sekaligus pairing baru, hehe :)**

**Oh iya, fic yang akan kubuat kali ini terinspirasi dari film animasi "Nerawareta Gakuen", ada yang tahu gak sama anime yang satu ini? Tetapi gak Shisui samakan banget kok, Cuma diambil sedikit aja. Ceritanya bagus banget, makanya Shisui ingin membuat fic-nya deh, hehe.**

**Bagus atau tidaknya cerita Shisui ini, itu adalah pendapat kalian...**

**Happy Reading!**

"Hei...hei"

"Apa?"

"Kalian tahu tidak? Ada anak baru yang akan masuk sekolah kita?"

"Hah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Menurut kabar sih, anak baru-nya laki-laki"

**That's Boy Is A Paranormal?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T ( Bisa jadi M kalo lagi mood :) )**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn! : Gajeness, Lebayness, OOCness, OCness, Diluar Jangkauan (?)**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**No Flame!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**_06.12 am_**

Angin barat berhembus kearah bukit belakang kota Konoha, suara gemerisik dedaunan yang berasal dari pepohonan dan rerumputan sedang mengikuti arah angin itu berlaju. Dibalik semua itu ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan lurus kedepan menuju ujung bukit dengan pakaian putih-hitam layaknya seorang murid SMA.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang ketika dia tiba di ujung bukit, dengan tangan yang merentang, pemuda itu memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum ke langit-langit. Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan lamanya diikuti oleh angin sejuk alami yang berasal dari bukit itu.

Sekitar lima menit, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang berwarna biru safir sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah... udara di bumi sangat sejuk sekali. Jadi ini yah yang dinamakan bumi" kata pemuda itu senang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, senyuman itu kandas dari bibirnya ketika melihat kendaraan roda empat dibawah bukit tempat dia berdiri. Senyuman yang ada dibibirnya telah berubah menjadi gigitan bibir. Diikuti dengan remasan tangan, suara geraman datang dari mulutnya, hembusan nafas yang tidak teratur dan getaran tubuhnya menandakan saat ini pemuda itu sedang emosi.

"Kendaraan bodoh, pembawa bencana"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal lalu merogoh kantung celana bahannya dan mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul mutiara hijau yang sangat indah. Tidak lama setelah itu, mutiara itu bersinar terang layaknya cahaya tanpa baterai.

Cahaya mutiara itu sangat terang sekali bahkan cahayanya sampai terlihat ke tengah-tengah kota Konoha. Para penduduk yang melihatnya dari kota terkejut ketika melihat cahaya yang dibuat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu.

"Sudah dimulai" bisik pemuda itu entah pada siapa

-x-x-x-x-

**_06.15 am_**

Di rumah berdesain jepang tradisional tepatnya di lantai dua, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tas sekolahnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan buku-buku yang perlu dibawanya ke sekolah.

"Hem,, apa lagi yah yang lupa?" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil membereskan buku-buku di meja belajarnya.

"Hina-chan! Sakura-chan sudah sampai, ayo cepat" teriak seorang wanita dibalik kamar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dikenal dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ha'i!, tunggu sebentar!..."

"Aku melupakan apalagi yah, oh iya! Buku Kiba-kun, untung aku ingat" lanjut Hinata seraya pergi ke tempat tidurnya yang tepat di depan jendela dan mengambil sebuah buku berjudul 'Magic Not A Real'.

Namun ketika dia ingin mengambil buku tersebut, semburat cahaya terang dari jendela kamarnya mengenai mata lavendernya, dengan refleks dia melindungi kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"Cahaya apa ini? Terang sekali,," gumam Hinata seraya menggerakkan wajahnya kesegala arah mencoba menghindar dari semburat cahaya tersebut

"Hina-chan!"

"Ah, ha'i!"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan sigap mengambil buku tersebut lalu memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

-x-x-x-x-

**_07.15 am_**

**-=Hinata POV=-**

Aku berlari menuju stasiun kereta api Konoha pukul 07.15 am bersama dengan sahabatku Sakura Haruno. Sakura adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu, bertubuh eksotis dan bermata emerald, Sakura adalah temanku yang paling mengerti aku setelah Kiba. Dia orangnya cerewet dan pemarah, terkadang suka lebay kalau bertemu dengan cowok yang di taksirnya. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah bertingkah seperti Sakura. Aku orangnya pemalu dan jarang berbicara. Terkadang suka gagap kalau aku sedang gugup atau semacamnya.

Umurku 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School kelas 2. yah seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku dan Sakura selalu naik kereta api kalau ingin pergi ke sekolah, seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi sayangnya hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini kami berdua terlalu siang untuk pergi ke sekolah sehingga seperti inilah yang terjadi, kita berdua berlari ke stasiun dengan terburu-buru sambil berharap agar kereta yang kita tuju belum datang.

"Hinata-chan, kita naik kereta peluru saja yuk? Kita sudah kesiangan nih, nanti telat" bisik Sakura terengah-engah ditengah berlarinya.

Yah aku tahu itu, naik kereta peluru memang lebih banyak meluangkan waktu daripada memakan waktu, tempat duduknya pun terjamin sehingga kita tidak perlu khawatir tidak akan mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tetapi harga tiket kereta peluru itu setara dengan uang jajanku selama tiga hari, tidak mungkin uangku cukup untuk membeli tiketnya.

Aku menoleh kearah Sakura yang saat itu panik sambil mengeluh kata 'Mati aku' sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Ini semua salahku, aku yang sudah membawanya kedalam masalah ini, gara-gara aku terlalu santai tadi pagi, Sakura jadi terkena imbasnya. Aku tidak mau membawa dia kedalam masalah ini, dia itu kan anggota OSIS, dia tidak boleh telat.

"Ano...Sa-sakura-chan. Aku tidak punya cukup uang buat membeli tiketnya, lebih baik kamu saja deh yang naik kereta peluru"

"Ah, oh..., tidak usah difikirkan, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Tetapi kan kamu anggota OSIS, kamu tidak boleh telat, kamu harus datang tepat waktu kalau tidak mau di cap jelek sama ketua OSIS kita"

"..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kita berpisah di pertigaan sana yah?"

"Ah, demou..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja." Balasku sambil tersenyum

Sakura memandangiku dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan, dia merendahkan sedikit kelopak matanya dan berpaling dari wajahku. Cara berlari kami semakin lambat ketika pertigaan yang tadi kubicarakan semakin dekat dan dekat dan sampai pada akhirnya Sakura berbisik

"Gomen..."

Sakura berlari berlawanan arah dariku ketika pertigaan jalan tepat diantara kita berdua.

_**07.32 am_**

_Mohon perhatian,kereta yang kearah Konoha barat dan Kumogakure akan segera datang, harap para penumpang yang akan pergi ke Konoha Barat dan Kumogakure bersiap-siap untuk berdiri di garis kuning_

Setelah pengumuman kereta datang itu terdengar, aku bersiap-siap berdiri di garis kuning tepat di sisi tempat biasa pintu rel kereta api akan terbuka nantinya. Sudah pukul 07.32 am, ya ampun setengah jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Aku menghela nafasku merasa mulai tidak sabar dengan semua keadaan ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas tetapi kurasa dengan menghela nafas, aku bisa mengontrol kesabaranku yang sudah hampir pada batasnya.

Hari ini para penumpang kereta api lebih ramai dari biasanya, apalagi para pekerja kantoran, semuanya saling berebutan ingin dulu-duluan untuk berbaris di garis kuning agar tidak telat bekerja. Aku dan penumpang sebelah kiriku saling bertubrukkan ketika seorang karyawan swasta berlari menubruk bahuku lalu melangkahiku begitu saja. Aku meminta maaf pada penumpang yang ada disebelah kiriku dan mulai masuk kedalam kereta api ketika kereta itu tiba tepat di depanku dan para penumpang lainnya.

Lorong kereta tempat dimana aku berada sudah sangat penuh sekali hingga membuatku harus berdiri tepat di depan pintu kereta api, desakkan antara para penumpang disini membuatku sedikit terdorong beberapa kali ketika aku mencoba menekan tombol pintu kereta. Lalu pada saat desakkan para penumpang di lorong ini sudah mulai terkendali, aku mulai bersiap-siap menekan tombol pintu.

"Matte! Jangan ditutup dulu!"

Suara seorang pemuda diujung stasiun membuatku langsung menghentikan pergerakkanku untuk menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berlari kearah lorong kereta tempatku berada dengan terburu-burunya. Tas selempang yang dia bawa melayang-layang keudara disaat dia berlari dengan cepatnya kearah lorong kereta api. Semakin lama wajah pemuda itu semakin jelas dimataku dan tiba-tiba entah kenapa disaat aku melihat wajah berkulit tan dan mempunyai tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya itu telah membuatku salah tingkah untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pipiku terasa memanas dan detak jantungku berdetak kencang dan sangat cepat seolah-olah terasa hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Aku terpekik ketika pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepanku dan menutup pintu keretanya tepat didekat jemariku yang saat itu juga berada didekat tombol penutup pintu. Aku refleks menjauhkan jemariku ketika aku merasakan kulit jemarinya menyentuh kulitku. aroma tubuhnya sangat harum dan nyaman sekali dihidungku membuatku semakin gugup dan salah tingkah untuk memandangi wajahnya. Deru nafasnya mengenai rambutku ketika dia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya didekatku.

"Hah~, Arigatou. Terima kasih kau telah bersedia menungguku. Entah apa jadinya kalau aku tidak berlari seperti tadi. Hehehe" bisiknya sambil menyengir manis kearahku... hah! Tunggu! Apa yang barusan kukatakan 'Manis'? tidak...tidak! apa yang terjadi padaku?!.

Bruk!

"Aduh! Ittai!"

Hah?! Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Pemuda itu, dia terjatuh. Apa tadi aku mendorongnya? Apa yang kulakukan? Oh tidak! apakah dia baik-baik saja? Oh tidak! Semua orang menatap kearah sini?

"A-a-ano...gomen! daijobu desuka?" gumamku seraya mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Ittai! Iya, tidak apa-apa" balasnya sambil menghusap-husap kepalanya yang tadi terbentur kaca pintu kereta api.

"Ano...g-g-gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja" balasku lagi sambil memainkan jemariku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa tadi kau mendorongku?"

"A-a-ano...aku refleks melakukannya, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri ketika melihat...melihat..."

Oh sial! Aku sangat gugup, pipiku terasa semakin panas bahkan aku bisa merasakan aliran darah di seluruh wajahku.

"Melihat apa?"

"E-e-et-eto...ano.., melihat w-w-wa-wa-wa-wajahmu?"

"?"

"..."

"..."

Kami berdua diam lama sekali diperjalanan, sampai pada akhirnya

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku memunggungimu. Jadi kamu tidak bisa melihat wajahku, bagaimana?"

"Ah?"

Aku mendongahkan kepalaku kearahnya dan tanpa kusadari aku melihat wajahnya yang saat itu sedang menyengir kearahku. Wajahku memanas kembali dan rasanya seolah-olah seperti ada yang memasak sesuatu yang panas didalam kepalaku, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Pemuda itu memutarkan tubuhnya melawan arah dariku sehingga dia memunggungiku, aku menundukkan kepalaku mencoba menahan rasa panas diwajahku ini sambil berdo'a semoga tuhan memberi isyarat padaku dan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

**-=Hinata POV end=-**

-x-x-x-x-

**_08.56 am_**

Disekolah Konoha International Highschool tepatnya di kelas 2-2, suara gemuruh para siswi di kelas tersebut bergema keseluruh ruangan kelas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kelas itu?

"Suke-kun!"

"Kyaa!"

"Kami mencintaimu!"

Seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis kelas. Dia masih terus menulis tanpa menghiraukan seluruh teriakkan para wanita yang tertuju padanya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sedang menyalin tulisan di buku biologi yang berada digenggamannya ke papan tulis. Dia mencatat seluruh isi yang ada dibuku tersebut dengan teliti, beberapa garis hijau di beberapa baris huruf memberitahukan kalau tulisan itulah yang perlu ditulisnya.

"Hah..., kenapa sih si pemuda dingin itu selalu saja menjadi bahan perhatian para wanita?. Memangnya para gadis disini semua matanya pada katarak apa? Kan masih ada pemuda keren disini" keluh seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik disebelah jendela kelas. Pemuda itu sedang menatap malas kearah pemuda berambut pantat ayam didekat papan tulis.

"Kau terlalu narsis Kiba, menurutku kau tidaklah keren, kau idiot" balas seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berkacamata hitam disebelah kanannya.

"Hah, tingkahmu sama seperti dia dasar serangga. Apa menurutmu kau itu keren? Heh, jangan percaya diri seperti itu Shino" ejek Pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Hn, aku tidak menganggap diriku keren. Aku tidak mau disamakan oleh siapapun. Diriku adalah diriku"

"Hei! Jangan sok seperti itu dasar serangga!"

Brak!

"!"

"Gomenasai sensei! Aku telat!"

"..."

Seluruh murid hening seketika disaat seorang gadis berambut indigo datang membuka pintu kelas dan memasukki kelas secara tiba-tiba. Seluruh pasang mata menatap heran kearah gadis berambut indigo yang berada di dekat pintu tersebut. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Perasaan panik yang melandanya membuat dirinya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahan perhatian para siswa di kelas tersebut.

"Ah? Sensei belum datang yah?" kata Hinata polos sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kesegala arah.

"Hei Hinata! Tumben sekali kamu telat, apa yang terjadi?" balas teriak Kiba seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"A-ano...aku kesiangan"

"Sensei belum datang, kamu beruntung Hinata! Cepat duduk di kursimu sebelum keberuntunganmu menghilang"

"Ah! Ha'i"

Hinata melesat menuju tempat duduknya ketika Kiba mengisyaratkannya untuk cepat-cepat duduk. Yah hari ini dia beruntung, dihari pertamanya telat, dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihukum oleh seorang guru yang...

"Gomen-gomen, apa saya telat?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak yang saat itu sedang memasukki kelas 2-2.

Pria itu memakai masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan selalu membawa buku bersampul tidak jelas di tangan kanannya. Pria itu langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada disebelah kanan papan tulis ketika mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah membantunya menulis catatan biologi di papan tulis. Pria itu menghela nafasnya dan mulai membereskan beberapa buku pelajaran di laci mejanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Maaf. Tadi saya habis membantu nenek-nenek untuk menyebrang jalan, jadi saya..."

"Sudah basi" potong para murid bosan.

Pria berambut perak yang sebenarnya adalah wali kelas di kelas itu hanya bisa sweatdrop ria ketika mendengar tuturan para muridnya itu. Sekarang dia yakin, dia tidak akan mempunyai alasan yang bagus agar para muridnya bisa percaya dengan ucapannya lagi.

"Ekhem! Oke, kali ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf saya, saya akan memberitahukan kalau hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru" kata pria paruh baya tersebut seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Para siswa dikelas tersebut mulai gaduh kembali disaat Kakashi menyilahkan seseorang untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hah! Ternyata benar gossip kemarin siang, akan ada anak baru lagi. Aku harap dia tidak keren" keluh Kiba sambil bersandar di kursinya dan menatap malas kearah pintu kelas yang mulai bergeser.

"Hn" gumam pria berambut pantat ayam dengan angkuhnya.

"Mendokusai, aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau berisik seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" bentak pria berambut nanas jengkel seraya duduk tegak dengan pandangan malas sekaligus mengantuk.

"Ah! Shikamaru-san, kau sudah bangun. Kukira kau tidak akan bangun?" tanya Kiba mengejek.

"Hoahm~, aku tidak tidur sama sekali, aku sangat terganggu dengan ocehan bodohmu dan kebisingan kelas ini. Kau tahu kan kalau tidur itu butuh konsentrasi yang kuat"

"Ha'i-Ha'i, seterah kamu sajalah" balas Kiba bosan dan kembali menatap kedepan.

Seluruh kelas terdiam disaat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning berdiri tegak disebelah wali kelas tersebut. Beberapa siswi ada yang ternganga dan beberapa ada juga yang tersenyum kagum ketika melihat indah dan tampannya anak baru itu. Sedangkan para siswa berkeluh kesah merasa pasrah dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, terutama Kiba. Hinata, dia ternganga melihat siapa anak baru yang berada didepan matanya saat ini.

"Di-di-di-dia...?"

"Ah? Hinata, kau kenal anak baru itu?"

Hinata tersontak terkejut disaat Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, wajah Hinata kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika dia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi di stasiun.

"A-a-a-ano..., i-i-i-iya...aku bertemu dengannya tadi di kereta"

"Ah~, muncullah pria populer lagi di kelasku. Habislah kepopuleranku" desah Kiba kesal.

"Jangan terlalu Narsis dan OOC Kiba"

"Berisik kau Shino!"

'Kalau dia ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, kenapa tadi dia tidak turun ke stasiun Konoha Barat? Stasiun Kumogakure kan sangat jauh dari sekolah, bagaimana dia bisa datang secepat ini?' batin Hinata bingung seraya menatap pemuda berambut jabrik yang berada didepan kelas.

"Oke, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu" Suruh pria paruh baya berambut perak disebelah kanan pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut.

"Baik Kakashi-sensei. Halo Minna, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Aku berasal dari sekolah Harashima Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal" ucap Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya sekitar 30 derajat.

Naruto tersenyum kesemua murid yang berada di kelas tersebut dengan manisnya. Naruto menyadari kalau dia sedang dipandangi oleh Hinata hingga dia memberikan cengiran khasnya khusus kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari kalau cengiran itu tertuju padanya, sukses membuat dirinya kembali salah tingkah.

'Aku harap pilihanku ini adalah yang terbaik. Kyuubi, bantu aku'

TBC

**Bagaimana pendapat Minna tentang fic aku yang satu ini? bagus tidaknya itu adalah pendapat Minna, terima kasih sudah membacanya^^**

**Jaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo!**

**Aku datang ke fandom NaruHina lagi.**

**Gomen aku lama update, lagi sibuk sama fic yang lainnya sih, hehe^^**

**Aku gak nyangka loh, ternyata banyak juga yang review fic abal aku yang satu ini. makasih yah buat readers yang mau mereview. Oke deh, langsung kita mulai aja yah ceritanya... **

**Let's Read...!**

"Kyuu-chan, kenapa kita tidak bertemu di stasiun Konoha barat saja. Kau lihat kan ini sudah jam berapa?. Bisa-bisa aku telat dihari pertama aku bersekolah"

"Heh, berhentilah bertingkah seperti bocah berumuran 7 tahun. Semua ini kan idemu, kau yang menyuruhku untuk menunggumu disini. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah kalau kau belum mendaftarkan diri di sekolah manapun?"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa. Hehehe. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan info tentang nama sekolah yang akan kita incar?"

"Iya, nama sekolah itu adalah Konoha International High School atau bahasa singkatnya adalah KIHS. Sekolah yang dibangun pada tahun 1997, tepatnya..."

"Pada saat insiden itu terjadi"

"Hm. Tahun demi tahun sekolah itu semakin populer dan mempunyai peringkat sekolah swasta ketiga terbaik di negara Jepang bahkan dalam bidang ekstrakulikuler pun sekolah tersebut lebih unggul dari sekolah manapun di Jepang, jadi bisa disimpulkan sekolah itu dilindungi kuat oleh pemerintah bumi sebagai sekolah swasta ketiga terbaik"

"Lalu, apa intinya?"

"Intinya kita tidak mungkin langsung menghancurkan sekolah itu begitu saja. Jika kita melakukan hal yang demikian maka semua penduduk yang tinggal di Jepang akan memberikan tanda tanya besar pada gedung sekolah yang tiba-tiba kita hancurkan itu dan lebih parah lagi yakni akan memberikan bekas yang pastinya akan membahayakan diri kita jika pemerintah dunia kita tahu kalau kita yang menghancurkan sekolah itu"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar tidak terjadi demikian, apa kau punya rencana?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal..."

**That's Boy Is A Paranormal**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T ( Bisa jadi M kalo lagi mood :) )**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Action, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn! : Gajeness, Lebayness, OOCness, OCness, Diluar Jangkauan (?)**

**Chapter 2 : Awal Perkenalan, Awal ****Dimulainya Kehancuran**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**No Flame!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**_09.00 am_ ( Konoha International High School – Class 2-2 )**

Suasana ruangan kelas 2-2 sunyi sejenak setelah perkenalan singkat Naruto itu usai. Senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan kepada semua murid yang berada di kelas 2-2 membuat hati para gadis berdegup tidak karuan, begitupula gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang duduk dibarisan ketiga dan meja ketiga diantara pria bernama Kiba dan Shino. Wajah lugu gadis itu memerah setelah mengetahui senyuman manis yang Naruto berikan berubah menjadi cengiran yang sangat berkharisma, apalagi cengiran itu hanya tertuju kepada dirinya seakan-akan hanya dirinyalah yang berhak mendapatkan cengiran berkharisma Naruto.

Dilain pihak, pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai tatto segitiga terbalik yang duduk disebelah kiri Hinata sedang mendesis kesal sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto, mata hitamnya yang bagaikan mata anjing sedang menatap Naruto sinis seakan-akan dia menyuruh Naruto menghentikan cengiran khasnya itu. Tetapi apa yang mau dikatakan, Naruto orang yang tidak peka dalam masalah arti tatapan mata atau pandang-memandang hingga ia hanya menganggap tatapan Kiba sebagai sebuah pandangan senang karena mendapatkan teman baru.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san. Kursi anda ada disebelah Nara-san, sekarang silahkan anda duduk disana. Saya akan memulai pelajaran"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja keempat baris kedua, tepatnya di sebelah meja seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang terkenal tukang tidur, tetapi meskipun dia itu tukang tidur, seluruh mata pelajarannya selalu mendapatkan nilai dan peringkat terbaik di sekolah tersebut. Entah dia memakai cara apa agar mendapatkan nilai terbaik tersebut, padahal kerjaannya hanya tidur dan tidur, tidak perduli dimanapun dia berada, bahkan sekarangpun dia tidak perduli. Nama pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Hai, namaku Naruto..."

"Woahhmm! Oh, yo Naruto...zzzz"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat Shikamaru yang langsung tertidur pulas setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, padahal dirinya masih belum memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto tetapi dia sudah tertidur kembali seolah-olah pemuda itu berkata 'Tiga kata saja sudah cukup'. Naruto beralih kesebelah kiri, melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sedang fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkan sensei 'tukang telat' didepan.

Entah kenapa sejak awal ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia merasa hatinya sangat hangat sekali apalagi kalau ia melihat wajah lugu dan manis gadis berambut indigo itu. Hingga seakan-akan wajah gadis itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan indah yang tak pernah membuat sepasang mata yang melihatnya akan merasa bosan. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman manis kearah gadis indigo yang dipandanginya.

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai, dan beberapa siswi dan siswa pun mulai mengerumuni meja Naruto kemudian mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing pada Naruto. Naruto sih tidak keberatan dengan semua itu namun pemuda disebelahnya tidak. Gara-gara suara berisik teman sekelasnya, ia jadi sulit sekali untuk tertidur bahkan dia sering menggeliat di meja berkali-kali bermaksud mencoba menutupi telinganya seraya bergumam 'mendokusai' berkali-kali. Baru kali inilah ia harus mendengar suara berisik nan rusuh para siswa-siswi disampingnya dan baru kali inilah ada teman sekelasnya yang harus berkerumun dekat meja 'pribadi'nya, yah meskipun sekarang tidak akan 'pribadi' lagi.

**_10.05 am_ ( KIHS – Class 2-2 )**

Seorang pemuda berambut seperti mangkuk terbalik masuk kedalam kelas dengan merangkak bak hantu 'Sadako' sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan diikuti dengan aura suram diseluruh tubuhnya. Para siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut tercengang melihat betapa lebaynya cara menangis temannya yang satu ini.

"Lee-san, nan desuka?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bergaya cepol dua di meja pertama baris pertama dekat pintu tepatnya dekat pemuda yang sedang merangkak gaje tersebut.

"Tenten-san, Guy-sensei...hiks...Guy-sensei tidak masuk hari ini. D-d-...hiks...dia terkena sakit kepala, semalam dia kalah berlomba minum sake dengan Kakashi-sensei. Jadi dia..."

"HORE!"

Para murid di kelas tersebut bersorak ria mendengar penjelasan pemuda bernama Lee tersebut. Bahkan tiga pemuda yang duduk berurutan di meja ujung tepatnya didekat jendela yang terkenal orang yang dingin dan datar bisa tersenyum mendengar kabar yang menurut mereka bagus.

Kiba sweatdrop melihat ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, Kiba menganga tidak percaya melihat betapa langkanya senyuman ketiga temannya itu. Ia ingin sekali memotret senyuman mereka dan memajangnya di mading sekolah meskipun ia tahu nanti pada akhirnya ia akan mati konyol karena ulahnya itu.

Beberapa siswa-siswi dikelas tersebut mulai berlari keluar dari kelas menuju gym untuk hanya sekedar berganti baju dan bermain disana. Sekarang tinggalah Delapan orang siswa dan empat orang siswi. Yaitu, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura.

Semakin lama ruangan dikelas tersebut semakin sepi dan sampai pada akhirnya hanya tertinggal Lee dan Naruto di kelas 2-2. Lee berdiri dari 'keterpurukkannya' dan berjalan ke mejanya. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa sangat kasihan padanya, padahal ia adalah pemuda satu-satunya yang paling semangat dan paling energik diantara murid lainnya, terutama saat Naruto masuk dan menjadi murid baru dikelas ini. Tetapi kenapa dia jadi berubah drastis seperti ini ketika hanya mendengar sensei-nya tidak masuk untuk mengajar. 'Seberapa eratkah hubungan dirinya dengan sensei bernama Guy tersebut sampai-sampai ia harus sesedih itu? seumur-umur aku tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu pada sensei di duniaku' batin Naruto.

Setelah dua menit ia berkutat dengan fikirannya, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda bernama Lee tersebut. Dengan langkah santai namun pasti, ia mulai berjalan kearah pemuda bernama Lee tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Naruto duduk disebelahnya lalu berdeham

"Ekhem! Doshite? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Guy-sensei, ia tidak masuk"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tetapi kenapa kau harus menangis. Lagipula ia 'kan hanya tidak masuk, ia 'kan hanya terkena penyakit sakit kepala, besok-besok juga Guy-sensei akan masuk"

"Demou...demou..."

"Yosh! Sekarang lihatlah ini...er, mana buku tulismu? Boleh kupinjam satu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan, biar kau tidak perlu menangis lagi"

"Ini"

Lee memberikan buku tulisnya kepada Naruto kemudian Naruto membuka buku tulis tersebut dan menggambar sketsa tubuh di buku tulis itu dengan pensilnya. Lalu dia mulai membuat sketsa wajah, kaki, tangan, beberapa perabot-perabot rumah, motif lantai, futon dan sebagainya. Naruto menggambarnya dengan cekatan sampai pada akhirnya ia menebalkan gambarnya itu dengan pulpen mekanik dan memperindah gambarnya dengan pensil warna hingga terbentuklah seorang pria paruh baya sedang tertidur pulas di futon.

Lee tercengang melihat hasil gambar yang telah dibuat Naruto. Ia ternganga, matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika melihat betapa miripnya orang itu dengan sensei-nya yang bernama Guy, termasuk ruangan kamar yang dibuat Naruto di buku tulisnya tersebut.

Lee menoleh kearah Naruto tidak percaya, padahal Naruto belum bertemu dengan sensei-nya yang bernama Guy tersebut, namun kenapa ia bisa menggambar wajah dan ruangannya dengan sangat mirip sekali.

"Tunggu dulu, ini belum selesai..." gumam Naruto lalu melanjutkan gambarnya lagi.

Naruto menambahkan sedikit efek pada gambar yang dibuatnya di buku tulis Lee, kemudian cahaya kelap-kelip layaknya kunang-kunang tiba-tiba mengeluap keluar dari ujung tinta pulpen mekaniknya.

Cahaya itu mengelilingi gambar tersebut dan tanpa bisa dipercaya, gambar tersebut mulai bergerak layaknya manusia. Pria paruh baya berambut seperti mangkuk terbalik di gambar tersebut sedang terbatuk-batuk difutonnya lalu berdiri dari tidurnya dengan gerakkan lemas dan mengambil air di meja kecil di sebelah kirinya. Dari fisik dan dari cara geraknya di buku tulis itu, pria paruh baya yang sebenarnya Guy-sensei itu terlihat seperti sedang tidak enak badan. Sedangkan Lee, ia yang melihat gambar itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah gambar bisa bergerak layaknya manusia?, ini mustahil!, pikir Lee tidak percaya

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Eto...sulap." sahut Naruto konyol.

"Ah masa? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan cahaya kelap-kelip tadi dari pensilmu? Aku baru tahu sulap itu bisa senyata ini? kau memakai trik apa Naruto-kun?"

"Er...eto, umm...ano...trik luar negri. Yah begitulah. Hehehe"

"Hah?"

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya seraya menyengir lebar kearah Lee. Ia salah tingkah dan merasa sangat bodoh sekali karena memberikan alasan yang pasti mudah sekali ditebak olehnya.

Diam sejenak, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya

"Sugoi~"

Mata kiri Naruto bergetar kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Lee yang menurutnya bodoh. Yah, mungkin Naruto saat ini lagi beruntung karena berhadapan dengan orang bodoh. Meskipun dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya pun juga orang yang bodoh. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Lee berteriak kagum di depan wajah Naruto lalu ia memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menggoyangkannya secara kasar sambil berkata 'Ajari aku trik sulap itu, Naruto-kun' dengan nada suara yang sangat...lebay. Kepala Naruto terasa sangat pusing dan matanya berputar-putar karena koyakkan Lee yang semakin kuat dan cepat setiap detiknya. Namun ia akan terima dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Lee padanya, yang penting ia tidak akan melihat Lee menangis lagi.

'Ini saatnya bocah, dia mangsa pertama kita.'

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar suara dingin dan besar tersebut memasukki fikirannya. Suara tersebut milik rubah ekor sembilan peliharaannya, Kyuubi. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa hewan peliharaan bisa bicara dan apalagi mempunyai jumlah ekor yang sebenarnya tidak normal layaknya hewan peliharaan yang lain, termasuk rubah? Itu karena Kyuubi adalah binatang spesial yang disebut Bijuu. Binatang bernama Bijuu jarang ditemukan didunianya karena jumlahnya yang dapat dihitung dan sulit ditemukan. Bahkan mereka yang disebut binatang Bijuu dikenal buas dan liar sebelum mereka dipelihara oleh manusia (di dunia Naruto). Bentuk mereka memang kecil tetapi mereka mempunyai kemampuan teleport yang hebat, namun jika hewan Bijuu tersebut sudah terikat oleh manusia (di dunia Naruto) maka kekuatan teleport-nya menjadi lemah dan berkurang karena kekuatannya terbagi ke majikannya. Dan pada saat itulah, manusia (di dunia Naruto) yang sudah terikat dengan Bijuu dan mendapatkan kekuatan Bijuu disebut dengan nama julukan 'Jinchuuriki'.

Naruto mendapatkan Bijuu saat ia berumur enam tahun tepatnya di hari dimana ia baru naik enam tahun (di hari ulang tahunnya). Ayahnya lah yang memberikan Kyuubi padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ayahnya bernama Minato. Dan pada saat itulah hubungannya dengan Kyuubi semakin erat dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat, bahkan sampai pada saat ini.

Naruto masih terdiam memikirkan ucapan Kyuubi padanya. Kyuubi benar, ini waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Ia tidak boleh gagal, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melakukan hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Rencana satu-satunya agar para manusia dibumi dan pemerintah di dunianya terkecoh dengan rencananya yang akan menghancurkan sekolah.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya kearah lain seraya menepis kedua tangan Lee di kedua bahunya, ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan fikirannya. Lee yang melihatnya, dibuat bingung olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tiba-tiba teman barunya itu bersikap aneh disebelahnya apalagi dengan sikap diam teman barunya itu. Padahal ia yakin pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini adalah orang yang tidak suka diam.

-x-x-x-x-

**-=Hinata POV=-**

**_10.14 am_ ( GYM )**

Aku diam di kursi penonton dengan kepala menunduk, eto..., aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Sejak dari tadi aku selalu membayangkan senyuman mani-anu...eto, bukan maksudku senyumannya itu. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud?

Entahlah, aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya perasaan ini sudah mulai menggangguku. Hangat, lembut, nyaman, bimbang, gugup...er...aku sulit mengatakannya, karena semua itu benar. Ini kali pertama aku sulit menyimpulkan perasaanku ini, dan perasaan anehku ini hanya tertuju pada pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut...

"Hei Hinata-chan! Ayo ikut main"

EH?! aku terkejut ketika mendengar teriakkan Sakura yang sedang bermain voli memanggilku. Ah! Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku masih berada di GYM! Ya ampun, jauhkan fikiranmu itu dari pemuda yang baru kau kenal itu Hinata! Kenapa kau seperti orang yang plin-plan hanya karena memikirkan pemuda itu! ayolah Hinata, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan pemuda itu. Lebih baik kau merefreshkan dirimu dengan bermain voli.

"Ha'i!"

Aku beranjak berdiri setelah menyambut ajakkan sahabatku Sakura. Aku berlari kearah Sakura dan teman perempuanku yang lainnya dan sesampainya ditengah lapangan voli, aku hanya dipandang aneh oleh teman-temanku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Eto, Hinata-chan. Apa kamu yakin akan bermain voli dengan seragam sekolah?" tanya Sakura padaku dengan alis terangkat.

Ah! Benar juga, aku lupa berganti pakaian tadi karena sibuk memikirkan...ahhh! tidak! Jangan sebut namanya Hinata!. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba membuyarkan wajah tam...TIDAK! jangan sebut dia tampan!. Jauhkan dia dalam fikiranmu Hinata...jauhkan wajahnya itu dalam fikiranmu.

Aku merasa ada yang mengkoyak-koyak tubuhku seraya memanggil namaku, membuatku pusing dibuatnya. Tetapi aku tidak perduli, aku tetap berkutat dengan fikiranku yang mencoba menghilangkan wajah pemuda berambut ku...aduh! sudah kubilang lupakan! Jangan sebut namanya ataupun ciri fisiknya. Semua yang berkaitan dengannya membuatku salah tingkah. AHH...!

PLAK!

Aduh! Ittai! Aku menghusap-husap pipiku yang terasa sangat sakit sekali sambil meringis kesakitan. Siapa sih yang berani menamparku?

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau menamparnya, itu terlalu kasar!"

"Hn. Cara itulah yang paling mujarab untuk menyadarkan seseorang yang sedang melamun"

"Baka! Untung saja kakak sepupunya sedang pergi ke toilet, Jika kakaknya ada disini dan melihatmu menampar Hinata-chan, maka habislah kau!. Ah, Hinata-chan...kau tidak apa-apa? Minta maaflah padanya Sasuke-kun?!"

Rasa panas dipipiku gara-gara tamparan Sasuke masih sangat terasa sekali. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke itu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Sakura tanpa meminta maaf padaku seolah-olah ia tak punya salah apapun. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, dia mengucapkan kata trademark yang biasa dipakainya. Huh! Aku benci pemuda itu. Entah kenapa dia bisa jadi populer hanya karena tingkahnya yang sok keren begitu.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ah Sakura?. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya sih aku bohong, aku masih merasakan panas dan nyeri di pipiku ini. Benar-benar deh tuh cowok. Tega banget sama cewek!. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mataku. Aura bersalah mengelilingi tubuh rampingnya dan sampai pada akhirnya ia mengucapkan

"Maafkan perbuatan Sasuke-kun padamu Hinata-chan. Ia tidak bermaksud ingin menamparmu"

Oh tuhan! Jangan lagi deh. Sakura-chan! Kamu sudah berlebihan tahu tidak. Janganlah terus-menerus membelanya seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu membelanya dan ini kali pertama aku melihat Sakura merendahkan dirinya sendiri demi membela pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak menerima cintanya itu. Cinta? Iya Sakura mencintai Sasuke, mencintainya melebihi dari dirinya sendiri, kurasa itu yang kudengar darinya.

Sakura selalu membicarakan Sasuke padaku, menceritakan semuanya secara detail tentang dirinya. Mulai dari sifat dinginnya, kerennya, gantengnya, kata-kata datarnya dan sebagainya yang menurutku berlebihan. Menurutku Sasuke orang yang biasa-biasa saja tuh, tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Tetapi bagi Sakura tidak, yah jadi aku biarkan saja dia mencintainya. Namun kalau yang satu ini, aku tidak terima! Aku tidak terima kalau sahabatku Sakura harus merendahkan dirinya demi Sasuke, padahal Sasuke yang salah tetapi kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf? Kau seperti hewannya Sakura!. Ini terlalu berlebihan!

"S-s-sa-sa-sakura-chan s-su-sudahlah, jangan kau rendahkan dirimu seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, berjanjilah padaku jangan pernah lakukan hal s-s-seperti ini lagi. Apa kau tidak malu dilihati orang?" bisikku pada Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menghusap air matanya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu yah, setelah itu aku baru ikut main voli. Oke!" kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu berlari menuju ruangan ganti perempuan.

Oh sialnya aku, celana olahragaku tertinggal di kelas. Aku baru ingat tadi aku terlalu terburu-buru keluar dari kelas sampai pada akhirnya melupakan celanaku. Haah~ mau tidak mau aku harus mengambilnya di kelas. Yah sudahlah tidak apa-apa lagipula jam olahraga kan tiga jam. Dan baru memakan empat belas menit sejak awal pelajaran olahraga dimulai jadi tidak perlu khawatir ketinggalan jam bermain voli dengan Sakura.

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan sambil berlari kemudian keluar GYM untuk menuju kelasku setelah aku menjawab panggilan Sakura yang mengatakan 'Kau ingin kemana?'. Setelah sesampainya di koridor sekolah, aku baru ingat Lee-kun dan N-n-na-naruto-kun kan tidak ikut olahraga tadi. Pasti mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol di kelas. Aku n-nanti g-g-ga-gang-ganggu gak yah?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku tiba di depan pintu kelasku. Aku merasa bimbang untuk membuka pintu. Aku takut 'penyakitku' kembali akut saat melihat wajah Na-na-naruto-kun. Apa aku harus menelpon Lee-kun untuk meminta tolong mengambilkan pakaianku...

"Akh! N-N-Narutoh"

Hah! Suara ini? apa yang terjadi?

"Teruskan bocah, sedikit lagi selesai"

Suara...suara siapa itu? kenapa terasa asing sekali. Siapa yang ada didalam? Apa yang terjadi?. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba menahan kebimbangan sekaligus rasa takutku akan sesuatu yang kudengar ini, entah kenapa kebimbangan akan Naruto-kun bisa terkalahkan dengan rasa takut ini? sudahlah! Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah apa yang terjadi didalam? Kenapa suara Lee seperti sedang dicekik.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tetapi tidak bermaksud membukanya dengan lebar, aku membuka pintunya hanya sedikit saja, hanya sekedar memastikan apa yang terjadi didalam. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketika melihat langit-langit ruangan kelas dikelilingi warna-warna aurora dan sedikit warna putih melayang. Warna-warna tersebut bergoyang layaknya aurora aslinya sampai pada akhirnya aku menangkap Naruto-kun yang mendongahkan kepalanya keatas dan hewan berwarna orange yang seperti rubah di bahu kanannya, tunggu...apa itu ekornya? 1..2..3..4...9! hewan itu mempunyai ekor sebanyak 9 ekor! Mustahil! Sungguh mustahil. Mana ada hewan yang mempunyai ekor sebanyak itu? sebenarnya hewan apa itu?

"Akh!"

Ah! Aku mendengar suara Lee-kun yang seperti tercekik itu lagi. Dimana kau Lee-kun? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kesegala arah mencoba mencari-cari Lee-kun namun nihil, aku tidak melihat siapapun di meja belajar selain Naruto-kun yang mendongahkan kepalanya keatas dan hewan aneh dibahunya...tunggu! mendongahkan kepala? Ah, jangan-jangan...warna putih yang kulihat sedang melayang-layang diantara warna aurora di langit-langit itu adalah...

"Lee-kun..."

'_Kau hanya tinggal membuat sekolah itu bangkrut, jadilah murid disana dan carilah rekan sebanyak mungkin disekolah itu lalu kau pakai kekuatanmu untuk menghasut mereka agar keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Dan satu lagi...'_

TBC

**Yosh! Bagaimana menurut Minna? Terlalu lebay-kah?. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya sudah dititik adegan fantasy dan aku ini bukan orang yang ahli dalam membayangkan hal yang berbau fantasy, ya jadinya begini deh jadinya, hehehe. Oh ya, dibawah gumaman Hinata itu adalah lanjutan dari pembicaraan Kyuubi diawal cerita tadi dan itu juga kata-katanya masih gantung#kenapa harus gantung sih kata-katanya?**

**Biar Minna semua penasaran dengan apa yang akan direncanakan Kyuubi selanjutnya, wuahaha! *plak!***

**Oke, dilanjut atau tidaknya fic ini, itu pendapat Minna semua^^**

**Jaa~**


End file.
